


Seeing Red

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Friendship, Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a reason for seeing red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Jim Ellison shook his head in amusement as the sound of muffled curses reached his ears, and he silently wondered just what his roommate had managed to do in the fifteen minutes that he had been gone. His question was answered the moment he walked into the kitchen, however, and he felt his grin literally fade away into nothing.

Everywhere he looked, he could see nothing but red.

"Sandburg!"

A familiar head popped up from behind the table, crimson liquid dripping from his long hair. "I can explain this, Jim. Really."

The older man let his gaze drift over the usually spotless kitchen, grimacing slightly as a few drops of the red liquid trickled to the floor. "What the hell happened here, Chief?"

Blair glanced around the room, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed just how chaotic the kitchen was. "Well, I was heating up some spaghetti sauce--"

"And you decided to paint the kitchen with it?"

"Funny, Jim. Funny."

Blair muttered a few choice words under his breath, just loud enough for the older man to hear with his heightened senses, as he reached over to turn off the stove. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Before Jim had a chance to comment, a splatter of the crimson sauce dropped from the ceiling onto his shoulder. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he turned toward the younger man. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

An amused glint in his eyes, Jim started walking in the younger man's direction. Blair looked around the room helplessly, his attention still focused on his partner's face. "Come on, Jim..."

The laughter of friendship soon filled the apartment.


End file.
